2:2 The unanswered question: Dempsey & Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Makepeace moves into her ex's flat but who else is making moves? Undercover will never be quite the same again. Set around 'The Wheelman' Series 2 Episode 2
1. Chapter 1

_This story is based around Wheelman. Series 2 Episode 2._

_Dempsey discovered from the front of the Evening Standard that Makepeace had been undercover alone, on a job where several guys had ended up dead. He stormed into Spikings office waving the paper in his hand_

As he faced off to Dempsey Spikings felt a strange mix of emotion. He was the guy who watched out for Harry, made sure she was safe. He, Spikings, had watched her rather like a father figure as she rose within the force, protected her. He had tried to find the balance for her between experience and safety, between using her skills on the street and at the desk she had the fairly rare ability to be good with her mind as well as her gun. It was exceptional for a woman to be in a role like Makepeace's. Anyway he had always looked out for her, worried about her, felt relief at news of her safety and now Dempsey was usurping him and that produced envy.

But coming from a totally different angle he felt relief: It had only been a two weeks back that Dempsey had threatened to walk out on them both. Technically he knew Dempsey was not safe to go back to New York and wouldn't be welcomed but he had wondered what had made him rescind his decision to quit; was it to do with the lack of safety in New York or was it to do with Makepeace? He knew if it was the former he would have to consider gradually working Dempsey with the other guys but the latter meant this teaming that actually produced such good police results could continue. Both Dempsey and Makepeace, he reflected, still had a great deal to learn from the other. Part of the reason he had let Harry go off and do this on her own had been to give the two of them breathing space; Dempsey phrase had been 'that he'd had it up to here with 'Tinkerbelle''. Harry, he had heard on the grapevine, had expressed huge frustration with Dempsey to his face. This was looking as if they had actually sorted their dispute and were back on track. Dempsey did care about Makepeace!

That Dempsey did care about Makepeace was also James' thoughts. Two divergent threads also wove though Dempsey's mind as he shouted into Spikings face. As much as he had said he couldn't work with her, he knew he would and wanted to. He was getting used to London and he really didn't want to handle learning to work with someone else; what was more, he actually liked working with Harry, she was a good cop and that mattered a hell of a lot to him.

When he had found those damn keys in his pocket he had realised that he was caught rather like a fish on a line. He was still trying to work out whether his speedy return to London was related to him falsely accusing Harry or, as he suspected, he really didn't want to go. It came back to doing good police work, and he and Makepeace did that.

But it was his job to safeguard her, they were partners and he held strong views on partner loyalty. It was also his role to protect her, she was a vulnerable woman. Those two facts didn't always sit comfortably together at all. Did his concern for her safety right now rise from the partner or the male protector and was it possible to unravel one from the other?

Harry felt better when the shot of vodka went down her throat; the situation had blown up far greater than anticipated but she had handled it well and she was pleased with herself but she doubted that Spikings would be; he had demanded her to leave her gun behind and play everything very low key and just see how the ground lie. She also doubted that Dempsey would be happy by being left out of the picture but that didn't bother her, she was fed up with him, no she thought, she was confused by him.

She hadn't had to give Tom any info for his article - after all he had been there. Now she was waiting for him in the pub. She brightened up immensely as Tom came in and kissed her cheek; happy memories flooded back; they had spent a content couple of months together before deciding that it wasn't a relationship with long term potential. There had been nothing in particular and no falling out, the clash of working hours had meant it had been hard to spend enough time together but that hadn't been the real problem; there just hadn't been a spark.

She enjoyed his attentions and laughed at his suggestion about using his flat but realistically she wanted to keep her cover up and so needed somewhere to stay. She persuaded him that their cover was not one of them being in a relationship and that may be it would be better if could be else where. Tom had even suggested he stayed with a neighbour, that way he could keep an eye on her. With great reluctance he had agreed deciding to stay with a work colleague for a few days to give Harry the space to build up her cover.

How could Spikings put her in a position of danger? As he calmed down Dempsey guessed Makepeace would have underplayed any danger. She was a tough chick and that was what made her a good partner. He suddenly realised that Spikings had given them both work and watches to do with other SI10 staff, that he and Harry hadn't had much of a chance to say anything about the resolution to their dispute. He wasn't given to allowing himself the vulnerability of being wrong and secretly he felt a little ashamed that he hadn't formally admitted culpability, however he felt reassured that Harry knew. Likewise he knew that one day the silver dollar, now in her possession, would resurface and an opportunity to apologise would arise. There were more pressing dilemmas to be concerned about, for one why the heck was he feeling jealous, wondering about this guy whose flat she was staying in?

As she sat waiting for Dempsey to arrive Harry had time to reflect on her relationship status. She had been so busy at work, especially since Dempsey had arrived, she had barely had time to realise she didn't have one but spending the day with Tom had reminded her and right now she missed being charmed and wooed, flirting and winning the attention of someone, the butterflies of getting ready to go on a date, the interest of a good looking guy, a soft caress and a kiss, somewhere else for her mind to go other than work. Gosh it had been too long she realised as she was brought back to the present by the door bell.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly there he was, a good looking guy standing at her door, hopeful and with a bottle of wine. She fetched two wine glasses and found herself smiling when he said don't go kissing him; as if she would.

She looked straight at him and he was glad he'd straightened his tie; then he wondered why he though that this was his work partner. Her fingers touched his as she took the wine from him and he found himself liking that.

They had drunk three quarters of the bottle of wine before Dempsey suggested food, but Makepeace said she was feeling tired with her cold coming on as well and that she'd like an early night.

"We can just get a take away" he'd suggested "You know, feed a cold"

"And starve a fever" she had finished.

"Have you got a fever Makepeace? I'll bathe you down, you know wipe your brow, sponge your body…"

Harry noted the leer "Just a cold so don't go getting yourself all excited Lieutenant"

"You disappoint me Sergeant" he tried to look pitiful but it didn't work so he just clicked back into normal mode "You want a takeaway or not?"

"Oh go on then" Harry gave in and as she did so suddenly realised how long it was since she'd last eaten. She opened a draw and pulling out three or four menus passed them to Dempsey. He flicked through them "Chinese?" She nodded her assent "Anything in particular?" this time she shook her head "surprise me" she invited him suddenly and then aware of the flutter her lashes had just made, dropped her gaze right away and sipped her wine. Dempsey noticed it all "Don't open the door to strange men" he winked at her as he left.

Half an hour later he was back, with a white carrier bag packed up with little silver foil trays, their cardboard lids with Chinese markings on them and a second bottle of wine.

Harry took the warmed plates from the oven and they sat at the breakfast bar.

"I got us a whole mixture" Dempsey pulled off the lids as he spoke "Sweet and sour" he looked at her she grinned "'like me' you want to say don't you lieutenant"

he feigned incomprehension for a moment then glancing along the unopened trays picked one out to open "Szechuen King Prawn Sergeant" he looked straight into her eyes and paused; she waited knowing what would follow would be very deliberate and provocative but unsure what exactly the words would be "Hot and Spicy" he held her gaze. She flicked her eyes down for a fraction of a second, hoping his would still be there when she looked back up, they were watching, waiting for the response.

The little finger of her right hand dipped into the tray of prawns and Harry, eyes still locked, licked the sauce off of her finger herself "Well that's something you're unlikely to found out Lieutenant"

The moment passed. He opened the wine and refilled their glasses then taking several trays, forked a generous amount onto his plate. Harry followed suite, but with a rather more restrained amount.

As they ate they chatted aimlessly but happily, both realising this was the most relaxed evening either had had for some time. For Dempsey he usually had the aim of ensuring the woman he was with would be with him in the morning. Such conversations and evenings were easy for him in one sense but never the less they were evenings where his effort was always demanded. For Harry she was either having to network guests invited to her fathers table or be part of a group of friends in a communal conversation, nothing wrong with that, but she'd not sat and relaxed with a boyfriend like this for months… bloody hell she checked herself, a friend like this for months.

With their hunger satisfied conversation drifted back towards work. Dempsey had got the suspect to talk on the basis of duel interest; Harry expressed approval "Is that a compliment?"

"Not yet" well not to be voiced yet she thought.

Harry suggested the wheelman; Dempsey thought it a good brain wave

"Is that a compliment" she deliberately asked

"Not yet" well not to be admitted to yet he thought

With the second bottle of wine empty, Dempsey stirred himself off the sofa.

He and Harry had been sitting watching the ten o'clock news to see the coverage of the lunchtime events. Harry used to be quite aware of Dempsey when his closeness seemed 'accidental on purpose' but now she just accepted his presence in her space without thought or discomfort. Harry yawned.

"You going to be ok" he double checked

"Sure" she replied, any problems I'll phone in.

Dempsey rose and made to leave; he paused in the door way "This guy who owns this place…."

"He's safe" Harry wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, neither was Dempsey and he found himself hoping that Tom wasn't coming back to check on Harry. Was he safe in that he wouldn't hurt her? Wouldn't get involved with her again? Or just didn't have criminal associations – what was that in the pit of his stomach? Jealousy? Just walk he told himself.

Harry was just grateful to climb into bed, all be it one she'd never slept in before.

Next day she crept back home to pick up some clothes and having taken them back to the flat went to find Morocco Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dempsey walked away from their meet by the Thames the phrases "subtle" and "you know me" echoed back to Makepeace; she smiled to herself, 'she did' she thought to herself, then changed her mind, she knew lots about his work style and thought processes, quite a bit about his taste in junk food but very little about either his background or just why he was such a hit with the women. She had seen him at ease in crowds and parties, making easy conversation with everyone, but at other times he could sit on a stake out in silence for hours it seemed. He was supportive, like when Sarah had been murdered but would never back down like with the keys incident – one day she would get him to admit that.

Last night she never would have guessed she could have spent such a relaxing happy few hours over a Chinese take away and a couple of bottles of red wine. Now that was another thing he was good at: choosing decent red wine.

She hoped he would get the attention of Jack, in her mind though she had a plan: she had been invited to dinner and she could always tell of the stories she was incorporating in her book; that way she could mention the American hood, who could really drive. Satisfied she rang in to update Chas and sneaked back home again to get a dress for dinner. She felt tempted to get ready at home but instead picked up some bath essence and left for Tom's flat again.

Harry was grateful that Ellen was at the restaurant, La Brasserie, it meant there was someone she could talk to about ordinary things whilst trying to listen to clues the men may drop. She was supposed to be writing this book, so she would know famous police stories but nothing officially about a lot of the London crime scene; she needed to stay on her guard. Plus she was going to try and seed Dempsey's position as wheelman.

Feeling slightly nervous about being undercover she was somewhat concerned to hear that another gentleman was going to be joining the dinner party. Ellen smiled at her "You never know, he may be a prince charming" she suggested then suddenly thought "O sorry, I'm sure a pretty young girl like you is already well matched"

Harry smiled gently, she quite liked Ellen, rather like an aunt she thought "Actually I'm not, er…." She thought that might sound like she was badly matched "not matched at all at the moment"

"Well you wouldn't want to have anything to do with those two scoundrel associates of Jacks I'm telling you now but this other guest is American apparently."

The news of an American was music to Harry's ear; she would put money on it being Dempsey then. She didn't have to wait long to find out. As they made their way to the table she could make the top of Dempsey's brown wavy hair progressing up the stairs two at a time.

The view took Dempsey's breath away; she looked beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. He took her hand and kissed it. As he sat down opposite her he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was the same style dress as she had worn at her father's ill fated cocktail party but her eyes seemed to be sparkling more, her hair raised in this style was more sexy and the diamond pendant earrings set her neck off beautifully. He had known she was going to be there, Jack had told him she was invited when he extended the invitation to him also. Debbie Smith, 'a reporter with a bit of a hidden history somewhere along the line' was how he had described her. Dempsey intended to help her build her cover tonight.

Harry smiled, she had to admit that he scrubbed up well; Dempsey in a tux was always pleasing to the eye. Damn though she was tongue tied; why oh why when she needed to impress Mr Sexy, Mr Arrogant Dempsey?

"Are you American?" it felt like a stupid question, but not she thought for someone hearing the accent for the first time. At least not knowing him she could ask about New York all night with out arousing any suspicion; it supported his cover story and gave her an interest, being a crime writer and all that.

She rolled her tongue around the inside of her lower lip as she directed the question about women and cars back to Dempsey; she thought how expertly he could handle cars and, from what she had observed from a distance and phone calls, women also after all he never seemed short of them.

The comment about some women giving him a bad tune was directed at her she was sure, but all she could do was laugh and take it, after all they had no past.

Dempsey found that words weren't flowing quite as well readily as usual so he contented himself with letting Jack take the lead role and story teller. He was satisfied enough to listening to tales of France and enjoy the view of Harry looking absolutely divine across the table; he loved it when Jack said something funny because when Harry laughed her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. He'd been caught out a couple of times when Micky had asked him a question, unable to reply because he hadn't heard the question on the account of being totally wrapped up in the gaze of Sergeant Makepeace.

The third time Micky pulled him back and whispered in his ear that Debbie was high risk, only Jack trusted her, no one else. "Not a problem to me" Dempsey had replied "sex and danger they both turn me on"

"Well don't get caught with your trousers down, that's all I'm saying" Micky disparaged him.

Harry was actually surprised by Dempsey, his mind seemed else where, one moment he was making witty remarks with Jack and scoring well, the next she could feel his eyes on her. She was flattered to receive the attention; it tickled her pride to think he may actually think her worth looking at. She had returned his gaze several times and when their eyes met her heart actually beat faster; a fact she had repeated the experiment a few times. She found herself wishing it wasn't Dempsey admiring her; right now she was rather liking the idea of a boyfriend and a relationship again.

Ellen had nudged her, exactly like an aunt Harry had thought again "I think you're in there" she whispered to her looking across at Dempsey as Harry replied. "Well I'm not sure I want…"

"Oh for goodness sake dear let him take you home"

"I drove here"

"Well don't tell him that" Harry had to smile no one in her family would give her such advice, ever! "Let him take you home, in a taxi – let him kiss you and then invite him in for coffee" Harry's eyes opened wide genuinely and noticing that Ellen touched her hand "Kiss then coffee invite means yes, Coffee invite before the kiss leaves him uncertain – my goodness me do they teach you nothing in England?"

"You think he wants to sleep with me?" Harry didn't have to whisper she couldn't speak louder if she tried.

"Of course he wants to sleep with you, he looks from your eyes to your lips then your breasts then back to your lips. They really do teach you nothing of reading passion in this country."

"Well sleeping with someone…." Harry was interrupted

"Is exciting, exhilarating, passionate, warming, the ultimate climax to an evening that started by sharing a full bodied passionate meal"

Harry was speechless, may be Ellen wasn't like an aunt after all, well none of hers. "I was taught" she started to say but again was cut off

"To be British, cold, off hand and distant" Ellen's hands were moving around rapidly as she spoke in a very continental style. "Don't be like that tonight." She paused but Harry kept quiet aware that if she did speak she would be cut off again, Ellen was in full flow "Your heart? It races? Yes?" Harry kept quiet "Yes?" Ellen asked again "Yes" Harry felt forced too reply honestly

"Well then be passionate"

Jack called the attention of the ladies and light heartedly reprimanded them for a long private conversation, Harry just prayed Ellen wouldn't divulge the contents but even before she had a chance to Dempsey spotted the gun man.


	4. Chapter 4

Without a gun Harry instinctively went for protection, both for herself and Ellen, tipping the table to provide a shield. Right at that moment when Dempsey grabbed Harry's hand to lead her to safety he cared for no one other than her.

Outside Mickey just yelled split and ran to the left, the other ran right in a well practised manoeuvre. Dempsey could hear the sirens approaching and hailed a passing taxi. He pushed Harry in, climbed in himself then saw Ellen frozen to the spot with Jack trying to pull her away.

"Get in" Dempsey called but she didn't move, he jumped back out "Jack put your wife in the taxi and come with us" Jack pushed her towards the taxi but she was like a monument of stone. Harry called her "Ellen, come with me, Ellen" her female voice broke through the shock and Ellen climbed in the taxi"

The taxi driver was aware of the approaching emergency services and really hoped these four had nothing to do with it but suspected the opposite. He took off without any instructions about direction and once a few blocks away turned to ask for a destination. The four looked at each other; from one to another no one seemed to have an idea. The same thoughts were going through the individual minds. Jack and Ellen had to go somewhere unknown, their movements had been tracked. Dempsey was supposedly wanted by Interpol and needed somewhere to hide, Harry / Debbie was an out of depth crime reporter with a story to tell. At least she had a roof over her head.

Harry glanced around the cab again Ellen seemed in a daze, Jack was preoccupied with concern for her, she looked at Dempsey who had read her mind, he nodded his assent and Makepeace gave the address of Tom's flat.

Once inside the flat Dempsey took over, he found a bottle of whisky and poured four glasses. "Who were they Jack?" he asked

"Same lot as yesterday I guess – De Souza's lot" Jack spoke quietly

"I kinda doubt that" Dempsey was dismissive with his response "With De Souza taken out yesterday his boys will be fighting for top place, no time for getting back out yet"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and put his finger up to his lips, it was obvious he wasn't really happy talking about these things in front of his wife. Ellen sat herself on the edge of the sofa and knocked back her whisky. Harry swapped her full glass for Ellen's empty one and looked up at Dempsey.

"Hey how about I go buy us a few bottles and we can relax a bit" Dempsey suggested with an upbeat voice. Here he had the full and unique attention of their prime target, without any of those annoying sidekicks – it couldn't have played better in many ways.

Jack sat next to Ellen and pulled her back fully onto the sofa putting his arm around her. He could see they needed somewhere to stay the night. Jack pulled out a wad of notes and peeled off three or four £20s, he offered them to Dempsey "Here Danny, go get us a few bottles of fizz and an assortment to get us through the night and say thanks to Debbie here."

Harry looked up in surprise and Dempsey suddenly realised she hadn't anticipated them staying the whole night. He also knew he wasn't going to leave Harry alone with Morocco Jack in the same building in case he attracted a repeat performance.

"Sure" he took Jacks money as he spoke, then turned to Harry "Debbie, how about you show me the nearest Off Licence"

Harry rubbed her shoulders, she didn't want to go out and get cold again having left her evening coat back at La Brassiere. Dempsey could see her just about to open her mouth and give verbal directions so he walked over to her and placing his hand in the centre of her bare back, just below her neck whispered in her ear "For God's sake come with me Makepeace we need to make a plan". His hand moved up to her neck and lightly his fingers played with her ear lobe; it was enough to make her blush, which was intention. To Jack and Ellen it would seem he'd said something personal and intimate. Dempsey moved towards the door and glancing at Jack and Ellen Harry followed.

"Wait I've got another coat" Harry stepped into the bedroom and glanced around. It really was too masculine to pass off as hers and she had told Ellen she was single – they would have to address that fact if Morocco Jack became inquisitive and looked around the place whilst they were out. She picked out her coat from a wardrobe which held very few of her clothes, Oh God there was no way this would hold up, and followed Dempsey out of the door.

"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Harry "Morocco Jack may well be exploring that flat and it won't take him long to work out it's not my place"

"Ah hum" Dempsey looked up and down the street, there was no obvious choice. Harry pointed left "So what do we tell Jack" Harry led the way

"He won't notice, he's totally trying to reassure his wife"

"He will, he's not stupid"

"I'm telling you he won't"

"And I'm telling you he will"

"He wont" Harry noted the dogged Dempsey dig in, she changed tactic slightly

"We need a plan if he does"

Dempsey stopped and put his arm round her shoulder, she pulled away "I'm serious Dempsey"

"So was I sweet heart"

He put his arm back round her "So you're shacked up in your brother's pad so you can have access to the London stories, you've travelled the world – not tied yourself down. And your brother is away – he does wheeling and dealing, imports and exports. It's your place for the next week or so till you have enough material for your book Debbie Smith."

It seemed a reasonable solution and Harry kicked herself for panicking. "I didn't think about them staying overnight when I suggested the flat" she added.

"Well we have him isolated so keep your ears open and see what we can learn?"

"We?"

"You don't think I'm leaving you alone with him"

"You don't think I can cope with him?"

"I don't think I could cope with leaving you"

They reached the off licence. Harry looked along the shelves, she picked up two bottles of champagne, Dempsey picked up two red wines.

The shop owner looked at Harry with the two bottles in her hands "Not seen you for sometime"

"No, I've been else where" she diffidently tried to brush any conversation away

"Only I've not sold that since you were last in" Harry looked faintly surprised "Don't get much call for expensive stuff like that round here, but if you're going to be around I'll order some more in"

"I won't be" Dempsey felt a relief that he hadn't expected "This is just a one of" Harry finished.

The salesman was more chatty though, trade had been quiet, "must be a good year that stuff has been sitting up there" he commented,

Harry really didn't want Dempsey hearing this, although she wondered why it bothered her; was it that she didn't want him to pass comment on her life or something else she wondered silently. To her relief he turned his attention to Dempsey "Good taste there if I say so myself Sir"

Dempsey grinned, "Yeh – you like Barbaresco"

"I got a mixed crate from a new rep, tried a few with the missus, I liked it"

"I love Italian food and wine, the Italians always seem to understand the passion"

The seller suddenly started to feel out of his depth so he turned back to Makepeace, who definitely didn't want any more of his recollections to spout forth so she quickly jumped in "So a bottle of that single Malt up there and how much altogether?"

Dempsey passed the cash over and opened the door for Harry.

"That should relax them both"

Harry's strategic mind had finally kicked into gear "I'll ask Jack for a story for my book, see if he'll talk about his time in the Marseilles jail, may be we'll get a name"

"I can tell you a story or two from New York, but remember Debbie Smith you are out of your league here and probably a bit unsure of everything."

Harry felt grateful for that, she could hide behind it without loosing face or letting Dempsey know of her fears.

Dempsey continued "And this will only work if you let me pick you up, flirt for all your worth Harry, and if you don't want to then let Debbie Smith do it, she's really hot."

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I'm not…" the indignant Harry was breaking forth

"You seemed to be doing fine in the restaurant" the argumentative Dempsey emerged

"You were transfixed"

"A sight worth fixing on" Dempsey grinned, then for once realising this was not the way he'd ever win her he softened his rising tone and wiped the grin off his face. "I realise you think you can handle Jack but there ain't no guarantee there won't be any more visitors tonight and, as I'm not leaving you, I need cause to stay with you Harry. So come on show me your charm, make a play for me I'll promise you I'll be all yours" His free hand had found that ear lobe again and he whispered in her other ear, "just look at me with those beautiful eyes and fluttering lashes like you did over the meal, and I'll be mesmerized"

She stepped back away from him, a thrill from his touch ran through her; this is what she missed, the gentle caresses against her skin, the attention, the flattering compliments, the gentle pulling of her body against his, the hold of a guy with his arms around her waist, her shoulders all of which would lead to a soft embrace. For the second time she wished it was anyone other than Dempsey standing there, Tom even she wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

They reached the flat, when they walked in they could tell that Jack and Ellen hadn't moved, he was still protecting her, encouraging her to relax. Although he told her about some of the violence she had always been protected from it, never had to experience it first hand. He didn't want this for her.

Harry searched the cupboards confidently for glasses and Dempsey opened the champagne. He poured 4 glasses from the one bottle and passed one each to Jack and Ellen. He moved back to the kitchen area as Harry made her way, with glass in hand, to sit on the chair to the right of the sofa. She watched him open the fridge and start to fish around; she stood ready to go over "Can I help you Danny?"

"Yeh, you got any ice cubes Debbie?"

She looked incredulous "Why, are you hurt, did you pick up a bruise in that shoot out?" He didn't reply having just found what he was looking for. He lifted the tray out of the freezer section and bashed them loose on a clean towel with a flick of the wrist. The action impressed Harry and she sat back down again, unsure of what to say or do. Dempsey picked up his glass of champagne and threw a couple of cubes in it " Champagne with ice?" Ellen asked in disbelief

Dempsey looked over to Harry and caught her eye. He held it then finally spoke "I like it that way"

Harry glared back at him, he was playing a dangerous game there but at the same time she flushed with a pride she didn't know she had. She had thought about Dempsey's phrase, combined with one of his lingering looks that captivated her gaze many times in the past couple of weeks. There was no way on earth she would bring the topic up in conversation, of which there had been remarkably little opportunity with Spikings seeming to send them off individually randomly here and there. Unsure of where else to put it the silver dollar had found it's way into her jewellery box; shoved in a draw seemed to careless it was a dollar currently holding a lot of secrets and even more unspoken thoughts and sentiments. One day it would reveal its hidden value.

Dempsey looked at Jack and Ellen on the sofa and Harry sitting in the only armchair to the right of the sofa. He chose to sit on a stool, and told Jack about his drive around the city streets yesterday and how many police cars were trashed in following him; he slipped from that into a story from New York and kept the glasses topped up with the champagne. Harry noted he kept the ice out of his next one.

As he came back he changed position and sat on the arm of Harry's chair "So you have some good stories for your book Debbie?" he asked.

Harry related the story of the Hor's de combat, mainly because it told about big London Firms and naturally probed the areas Jack wanted to move in on. Advantageously it didn't involve any of Dempsey's police work his mind had been else where. Dempsey could see why it was a good choice but at the same time it cut the tension between him and Harry right back, here he was trying to come on to her and she was playing with his memories of an unwise fling with an assassin. But, Dempsey reasoned to himself, that was then and this was now and Harry was beginning to fall into his lap. He decided to cut the conversation out altogether, trusting that Makepeace would noted and remember any important reactions of Morocco Jacks; he concentrated on his main task the seduction of Debbie Smith. Whilst Harry talked Dempsey moved himself backwards along the arm, enabling him to lean back and spread his left arm along the top of the chair. Harry looked up at him and noted the open invitation that was his position; one thing they were good at was the extended eye contact and the chemistry started to fizz again. She stretched and wriggled in the chair pushing herself as far back and as high as she could, bringing her bare shoulders within finger reach of Dempsey's hand slipping slightly down from the ridge of the chair.

Finally she felt a light brush of finger tips touching her left shoulder, her pulse quickened, not for the first time was she surprised by her bodies reactions.

Dempsey invited Jack to tell more of his stories, but with Ellen present he chose one from twenty years ago and another that was of his time in the French Legion.

Harry almost forgot to listen to Jack as she felt James' finger draw circle patterns on her shoulder and wander across her back. Prompted by Dempsey stopping she asked Jack a question relating to his tale then she curled her legs under her on the chair in an attempt to lift herself even more into Dempsey's reach. The champagne finished Harry could feel Dempsey now lightly fingering her hair; Jack was still relating his story about the French Legion and Harry found herself wanting more of Dempsey's caresses this was what she had been missing for almost a year now.

Jack finished talking and Harry stood and offered the red wine, Ellen accepted. Jack and Dempsey started a conversation about the best red wine, and Italian vs. French. Ellen moved over to the kitchen area grateful to stretch her legs. Harry poured herself and Ellen a glass. Ellen asked her if she was really sure it was ok to stay, she didn't want to put her out or prevent anything 'developing' as she put it.

Harry reassured her that their presence was fine and that it was obvious her and Jack need a low profile at the moment. As for Dempsey and her, well she was really rather enjoying his attentions and being obliged to endure them was no hardship at all. She couldn't say any of that, she just said that she liked the pace things were moving at between here and Danny. She recommended Jack and Ellen used the bedroom as suggested by Dempsey. Initially Harry had intended the other way round but he had pointed out how much safer it was for them to be able to see the door and protect all access to the flat – a point she had conceded was very well thought out.

Dempsey and Jack were on the sofa. Harry offered the wine, waving the bottle at them from across the room.

"Why of course we must try both of these superb choices Danny made" Jack certainly loved a good wine. Ellen took the first glass Harry poured and deliberately sat in the arm chair, she was in effect still next to Jack and she passed him his drink across the small gap. Her deliberate movement meant Debbie would be forced to sit with Danny, Ellen was a romantic at heart and she watched with delight as Debbie made her way with two glasses of the red wine to perch on the sofa arm next to Danny.

She watched Danny take his glass and look admiringly at the leg now available to his left. Ellen decided to tell the story of how her and Jack had moved around France; unsaid they all knew the moves were prompted by crime but the pictures of Romanic village life was describe with a great texture of taste, smell and amour.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been Dempsey's turn to reposition himself on the sofa to bring himself up to Harry, and hers to nearly slip off the arm somewhat down towards him. Her back was initially supported by the corner of the sofa, as Dempsey eased himself back and up into the corner of the sofa Harry found herself supported as much by Dempsey as the sofa. Her dress rose as she sat exposing her shapely legs.

Her eyes though remained fixed on him; she had to remind herself to look at Jack or Ellen as they spoke. As Ellen told her stories of life in France Harry kept glancing at Dempsey to see his reaction, he so often smiled at the happy vignettes she painted of the times her and Jack were together; she was getting the impression that maybe Dempsey was softer than he led anyone to believe.

If she wasn't reading his face she found herself admiring the hand reaching out so his little finger lightly touched her leg; once again very subtly he ran it up and down a short distance about half way between her thigh and her knee. His right hand holding his wine made broad sweeping movements, thus hiding or detracting attention to the thrill his other hand was orchestrating. If he paused she admired the broad strong shoulders nestled under the white shirt; or even the tousled wavy brown hair she was looking down on. And she liked Ellen and Jack and wished the circumstances were different.

Dempsey had long lost interest in trying to get Jack to disclose information, both he and Ellen told a ripping yarn and that was giving him a perfect opportunity to enjoy Harry. Boy she was doll; her body was a dream, her face a picture of beauty and here she was not only not rejecting his advances but positioning herself in a way that spoke of wanting more. He was half regretful that Jack and Ellen were there but realistically knew they were the only reason for the opportunity.

He stopped circling his fingertip on Harry's leg and instead pulsed it, pressing down and releasing the pressure over again, gently but firmly. Harry felt arousal flush though her body, Dempsey noticed it and smiled to himself; he'd melted the ice here. He stopped, he had no idea how to handle the feelings and thoughts that just started to rampage through his mind.

'Bloody Hell' Harry thought, aware that her skin must be glowing; now she knew why Dempsey always had a woman. She took a deep breath as he thankfully stopped and tried to compose herself unsure about how she'd ever let herself arrive at such a point.

Dempsey shoved everything to the back of his mind and turned back to work, that was the only certainty he could focus on right now. It was his turn to move across the room. He opened the other red wine and the whisky; he searched the tape collection and put some music on. He returned to the seating area and took Ellen's hand and pulled her gently up "Will you do me the honour of sharing this dance?" he asked her.

Ellen smiled and took his hands in an informal semi ballroom position and they moved in a small circular pattern to the music. Harry watched them for the first song, and then glanced at Jack to confirm his approval when they continued into a second dance; he seemed quite content. As her and Jack sat watching Harry turned to him and asked again about any more recent stories of famous criminals he had met but Jack merely said he was going to become the most famous figure in London, then he would have a story to tell.

Ellen though had more to say; she passed comment about pretty Debbie was and how smitten she seemed to be by Danny. "You think so?" asked Dempsey

"I know so" she whispered back into his ear

"I was kinda hoping" Dempsey said with a smile.

Ellen caught the eye of her husband but he didn't get what the eyebrows were trying to say. After several failed attempts he excused himself from Harry and made his way over to his wife who held out one hand. Still not quite sure he took it and as Ellen started to dance he asked Dempsey "You don't mind if I take my wife off you now Danny?"

"No be my guest" Dempsey moved towards Harry and guided her up. As she stood she looked from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. "Debbie, shall we soirée?"

She placed her hands on his chest, keeping him slightly back from her. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her in towards him; her eyes were back on his lips, then his face was moving closer to hers. She stepped with him as he moved and felt her heart racing; she hoped the beat she felt couldn't be heard as a pounding by him.

"Harry remember I'm gonna need you to want me to stay over, so I think we need to hot things up a bit". His arms moved up from her waist to her shoulders so he could holder her closer but Harry was still quite rigid half petrified of a reoccurrence of earlier events. "Well Ellen thinks you want to sleep with me"

"She seems to be a wise woman" He ran a finger down her arm

"Told me she thought I should sleep with you" his hand ran back up her arm

"So do I" he said in a soft growl as he brushed her cheek

"Dempsey!" she moved back

"Just telling you how it is" he found her waist again with both his arms "And the name's Danny remember"

"And I'm Debbie Smith and this is just a roll" she confirmed with him

"What ever you say Princess, what ever you say; just come on to me a bit more hey?"

"Well let's see Danny in action again" she looked again from his eyes where she had been gazing down onto his lips and back up to his eyes to confirm her hopes that she seemed unable to hold back.

As the tape changed song another 70s sound played out, "What on earth tape did you choose?" Harry asked as she happily felt his firm grip of her pull her into his body and his breath against her neck.

Now she could smell his aftershave, it suited him she thought

"Hit love songs of the last 10 years"

Her hands move from his chest around him and down to his waist "hmm, I think it may have been there a few years" she murmured appreciating the light caresses of his right hand running again the length of her arm and finding its way to her ear lobe which he now knew was a sensitive spot for her.

Her hands ran up his back holding him close, forbidding him to break away, encouraging him to do more.

Once again his touches and caresses melted her, some three songs later Ellen could see Debbie nuzzled down into Danny's neck accepting his fingers running through her hair, then exploring her bare back and arms. Debbie's hands now covered his buttocks and they swayed gently. Ellen suggested to Jack that they get some sleep.

"Uh Debbie, you don't mind if we kip down do you?" Jack asked

"Sure, the bedroom is through there, the bathroom the door to the right of it" Harry broke away and was gutted that this role had been called to a halt. There was no way she would admit that to herself let alone Dempsey and even as she spoke she was persuading herself that it was only the roll that made her feel like this. The thumping of her heart seemed to be totally divorced from her head though.

"Are you sure? You feel safe enough?" Ellen asked

Harry smiled "Danny said he'd stay the night with me" she spoke shyly looking at Ellen. Ellen's smile induced a blush in Harry and she was glad when both Jack and Ellen disappeared. Harry picked up the glasses and put them by the sink in the kitchen area; Dempsey went back to the tape selection and searched through it. Harry turned the tape player off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's try this one" Dempsey took the 70s tape out and inserted a new choice.

Harry looked at him curiously "to cover our conversation?" she asked

Dempsey looked at her lips, her breasts, her eyes, her lips and back to her eyes, his right arm reached around her waist and he pulled her back into himself, his left hand around her neck searching out her ear and his breath softly flowing across her ear, her cheek and her lips "no so we can keep dancing" he whispered.

The tape sounded, it was quite rocky and he swung her out and rested both hands lightly on her waist at arms length as he moved in time with the music. She smiled happily and her body slip and rotate within his light grip as she danced.

After a few minutes Harry looked up at Dempsey; he read the question in her eyes

"Agent Provocateur, Foreigner" he answered "You not heard of them? They did all right in New York "

They let the words of the song play out as they danced to the band

_I will fight tooth and nail  
Count on me, I will not fail you  
I will fight tooth and nail_

"Harry you know you can count on me" there was genuinely concern in Dempsey's voice. She held his elbows as they moved opposite each other and smiled "I know"

There was a brief pause in the music and she sipped the last of her wine, keeping her left hand in very light contact with Dempsey. As the music cut in the beat pounded livelily and she jigged happily at first holding fingers with Dempsey then as the gap between then closed she placed her hands on the outside of his hips. It wasn't a song Harry was familiar with but she was enjoying herself, their movements were beginning to mirror each others. Both were grinning happily, Dempsey seemed more familiar with the music "That was yesterday" he mouthed in time with the chorus.

The third track came on, she recognised it; this one had been in the charts.

Dempsey stepped into Harry, his hands wrapping around her waist to pull her into himself. Their pace slowed down to a soft smooch. Harry let him guide her movements, his fingers now returning to run around her back and along her arms; her hands moved around his neck up into his hair.

She let Dempsey bury his face into her neck.

He felt her melt more into him and wrap her arms around his neck

Each welcomed the touch of the other, skin on skin. Warmth radiated between them; their sense of smell delighted by perfume and aftershave respectively. Neither could see anything, both had their eyes shut savoring the moment.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

Taste was the missing item, would a kiss follow – each felt very uncertain, behind those lips was a moistness that was begging to be explored. They swayed gently, almost on the spot

_Lets talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yea_h

They knew the song was drawing to a close, that their five minutes of closeness was drawing to an end, their hands moved again running lightly around the others shoulders, neck through their hair, somehow desperate to slow time down.

_I wanna know what love is, lets talk about love  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is.._.

As they pulled apart Dempsey looked at her soft, soft, gentle eyes. Harry knew just what she wanted to happen and just what she didn't want, the trouble was they were one and the same thing. She was weak at the knees as she pulled back and looked into Dempsey's eyes; she could see a softness that rooted from deep with him, that was something new to her and she had to admit that she liked it.

"Debbie Smith" Dempsey spoke tenderly

"Danny Salaputro" Harry replied gently

"I think it's late, and time for bed" and as if to reassure her that he meant nothing other than that he kissed her very gently on her cheek, resisting the huge temptation to lets his lips touch hers and taste the honey that would be hiding just behind them.

She smiled softly and held his hands in hers for a few more moments before squeezing them and breaking away.

The tape had jerked back into a rockier mood and they let it continue alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Dempsey looked around at the sofa and single arm chair that seemed to provide their nights resting places. "You can have the sofa Harry" he offered happily, he wanted to do that for her.

Harry grinned and walked across the room, she seemed to flick her wrist and the sofa sprung open to reveal a bed. She scrambled under one of the revealed sections and pulled out a pillow and quilt.

"Whoa, that's more comfort than I thought I was conceding" Dempsey admitted "And how come you're such an expert at the wrist flicking?"

"I've done it a few times before" Harry was coy and before he thought not to ask the question had left his mouth "So you and Tom? Didn't you?" he knew he'd asked the wrong question before she replied "That has nothing to do with you"

He actually looked sheepish, Harry still tingling from his enveloping embraces was very ready to forgive "but as it happens no, is the answer"

Dempsey looked away not wanting to say or show the wrong response.

Suddenly Harry swore "Damn, damn, damn"

"What?"

"The few items of clothing I brought over with me are all in the bedroom where I can't get them"

"So what's the problem?" Dempsey genuinely failed to understand.

"I can't sleep in this dress" she was amazed at his ignorance

"So take it off"

"And do what? Stand in front of you naked?"

So nearly did Dempsey say he'd love her to do that or similar but he managed to bite his tongue realising in time, this time, that such a comment would go down like a lead balloon. He pulled the tie that had been hanging loose for the past few hours out from under the collar and undid his shirt buttons. As he pulled the shirt tails out from his trousers Harry asked him what on earth he was doing but he just looked at her and slipped the shirt off. Harry looked at his shoulders and strong chest, he passed the shirt to her and as she took it she looked confused.

"I think you might find that's an original night shirt Sergeant" She looked at him surprised and just stood there a moment. "Well go on" he said, "You can use the bathroom first"

As Harry changed Dempsey decided that the best solution was for one of them to keep watch. He was more concerned about the next few hours, the early hours of the morning, than later so he decided to take first watch.

Harry returned and hung her dress over a kitchen chair. She looked bloody good he thought, hot and spicy, very hot. He nearly choked on his words "It's One o'clock now; I suggest you sleep a while then you can take over the watch from me about 4 or so and let me get a bit of beauty sleep, that ok with you Sergeant?"

Harry looked at him standing there in his vest "You'll get cold like that" she didn't let him answer; another fish deep into the bed storage enabled her to retrieve a blanket.

He poured himself a whisky and wrapped the blanket around him and sat in the armchair. Harry paused then threw the pillow to the head of the bed and arranged the quilt over her as she lay down. Dempsey watched her legs fold elegantly out of sight and he turned the light off "Good night Tinkerbelle" he said tenderly.

The soft tone warmed Harry and she smelt his aftershave on the shirt she was wearing, in the dark she touched her cheek where he had kissed it and closed her eyes. There was no time to dream, she was asleep.

Dempsey on the other hand had 3 hours or so to re-live that half hour he had spent dancing with Harry: their moves, their touches, her breath flowing over him as she had buried her face into his neck. He wondered how serious Harry and Tom had been; he'd never known a girl of his sleep anywhere other than in his bed with him.

He kept himself awake till 4.20 trying to puzzle everything out. Once again he failed to pin down what had brought him back from his aborted attempt to return to New York . Most superficially it had to be the keys, but what else was it that pulled him back? Harry? Harry the partner? Harry the woman? Harry forever unavailable? How stupid would it be to get involved? What about just friends? Could he do that? Finally, none the wiser, he woke Harry.

As Dempsey gratefully crawled under the duvet and Harry took up watch; she curled herself up in the chair, hoping that that way she could keep her legs warm. The blanket seemed so much thinner than the quilt. She paced around quietly so as not to wake Dempsey as she hunted for and found the heating override. She picked up his jacket and covered her legs with that then pulled the blanket back around again. Now it was her turn to look at the shadows of the room and recall the night's events.

She had seen a different Dempsey last night: a gentle attitude instead of arrogance, soft and understanding instead of demanding but one thing hadn't changed he was always handsome and alluring. Her own fingers ran through her hair, touching her ear and cheek again as she heard him whisper into her ear again. She shivered as she felt again him pulling her body close into his. It took her a time to remember the last song, she was frustrated with herself and she picked up the tape sleeve in the end and read the information; a New York based band – now she saw even more reason as to why he had chosen it. As she read the lyrics in full it was the chorus she really wanted to experience I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. Yes she missed being in love, but recently there seemed no time for love. As her and Dempsey had held each other, exploring their senses it had seemed that that they actually meant those words as directed to the other; she wondered if that was totally her imagination… or not?


	9. Chapter 9

Just after 8.00 Dempsey stirred and sat up, his broad shoulders exposed above the quilt. Harry, feeling quite comfortable in his shirt, was already wandering around the kitchen making coffee for the two of them. She felt strangely elated and rather sexy wearing Dempsey's shirt, she chose not to analyse anything for fear of finding herself in forbidden territory.

"Morning" he spoke sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the day. Dempsey watched Harry coming towards him wondering if in fact this was still a dream, if he wasn't actually still asleep. It was her legs, it was her in his shirt, it was her smile – dream or real it was an image he'd savour; she was looking stunning after 3 hours sleep and a twilight watch. "All quiet?" he thought to check when he found his voice again.

Enjoying the moment she passed him his coffee then sat on the arm of the sofa. Thoroughly unabashed at revealing most of her shapely thigh she was relishing observing an awakening Dempsey. Such speculation had never crossed her mind – she had never really given him much thought out of work apart from the occasional exasperated telling of some random antic she had been forced to endure. There was no leer or misplaced suggestion from Dempsey but there was a feeling of closeness – it was new, different but good.

Harry's eyes searched the strong arms, the broad shoulders, the muscled chest and the handsome face and decided that she liked what she saw. Dempsey ran his fingers along her face line, lightly brushing through her hair, she accepted it with delight. Things were definitely different now, but how and what? And was that difference important or significant?

"You were great last night" Dempsey's voice was somehow softer than she had heard before but the statement forced an acknowledgment from Makepeace of the flirting and dancing and she had been rather hoping to avoid the subject. It wasn't to pretend it had never happened but to acknowledge it had meant talking about it - then she'd be forced to say dancing with him, being held by him meant nothing and she didn't want to say that. There was no way on earth she'd admit to Dempsey or even to herself that his touches excited her, but neither did she want to be compelled to say that her response was anything other than mechanical.

The pain of such deliberations showed on her face until Dempsey clarified his statement "At the bistro"

The smile and honesty that flowed from Makepeace as she spoke about not being afraid told Dempsey she had panicked about him referring back to the night back in the flat. It was obviously a topic that would remain out of bounds for sometime to come, but that wouldn't stop him reliving some of those moments in the coming weeks and months.

Time for analysis had run out for both of them when Jack walked in and interrupted the intimacy. Ellen smiled broadly at the sight she saw.

_Spikings was driving the taxi that took Dempsey, Jack and his wife back to the gym, Jacks base._

Dempsey watched the taxi leave carrying Makepeace away from him. It was his turn to smell the faint trace of her perfume now embedded on his shirt. He enjoyed the moment for as long as he dared then moved inside; they had a job to do.

_The job was brought forward by the rest of the gang, double crossing Jack. Makepeace and Spikings were able to halt the robbery and Dempsey and Makepeace were able to rescue Morocco Jack from nearly drowning him, thus allowing Spikings to arrest him for his part in the proceedings. Dempsey and Makepeace watched Spikings take Jack off and turned to each other just before the credits role._

"Hey Debbie Smith" Dempsey addressed her with a smile

Harry felt a flush of excitement rush through her; last night she had played a game, one which had thrilled.

"Yes Danny Sapalutro"

"SALAPUTRO" he corrected her then added "I'm wet and I'm cold"

"You look it" she bit her inner cheek to keep her grin secret

"And I could do with a bit of warming" his eyes searched her face

"umph I bet you could" her arms folded as self protection, if you had asked her she wouldn't have been sure if it was to protect her from Dempsey or from herself and any rash moments.

"If you've still got that apartment may be we could finish what we started" he suggested with an air of hopefulness

"We didn't start anything remember?" That was the official line and Harry had every intention of sticking to it.

"Didn't we?" Dempsey challenged her. He was inclined to think it had all been role play, but a role play he was more than happy to repeat at the drop of a hat.

They giggled at their recollections of the previous night, both far more uncertain than they cared to admit as to whether that was true.

In the event Dempsey went home to change and Harry made a phone call to Tom and arranged to meet him back at his flat. She needed to collect her things, few that they were and she could give Tom his exclusive that he wanted.

Makepeace arrived first but it was a mere 5 minutes later that Tom arrived. His face flush with excitement he rushed pass Harry "Is it true? You caught Morocco Jack? That raid in the Mayfair Arcade and that restaurant shooting, all connected?"

He turned back and kissed her cheek, then taking her hands in his he pulled her towards the sofa to sit with him. She was halfway across the room before she broke away from him "I made us some tea, do you want a cup?" she asked

Tom carried onto to the sofa, waving aside the offer and patting the seat for her to sit next to him. Harry picked up her mug of tea and made her way over; as she drew close the previous two nights with Dempsey super imposed images of him and her on the same sofa. Harry paused subtly until her unconscious made its decision, she went and sat on one of the stools and looked across at Tom. She smiled as she realised she had been searching and still found nothing there, no spark between them.

"Morocco Jack slept in your bed Tom"

He grinned and she laughed back "How cool is that Harry?" he picked up a pen to take some notes then he thought a moment "So what about you Harry? You got some sleep I hope" Harry nodded to where he was sitting "Same as old times" was her explanation. She was still trying to catch his eye but he was everywhere; flitting from one place to another in his mind, with his eyes and conversation. Overlaying all those thoughts she discovered her mind was now replaying the dancing with Dempsey scene. Whilst Jack and Ellen had been there it was as Debbie Smith she had enjoyed the touch of Dempsey close against her. But what of after? When they danced as Harry and James? When she had so wanted to kiss? The hours she'd spent tussling that as he had slept had brought her no nearer a resolution had they started anything?

Harry sat quietly, she was exhausted and the tiredness rapidly catching her as she hugged her warm mug in her hands and sipped the hot tea. As he moved around the room as well Tom pressed play on the tape and Foreigner played out. He released the open draw button and took the taking the tape out and replacing it commented that it had been a free sample he'd been given via work; he didn't really like it that much. Harry found herself disappointed that Tom didn't like the music and it must have showed on her face because he offered her the tape as a gift. He also registered her tiredness now he had taken time to look at her and quickly took the notes he needed. As she left the flat with her belongings and the tape in hand they merely agreed "to see you some time again"

Harry threw the tape that she still held in the palm of her hand on to the passenger seat of her car as she drove home and decided to play it as she luxuriated in a deep bubble bath.

As Dempsey stepped away from the hot water that had been showering him for the past quarter of an hour he was finally beginning to warm a little. He was still wondering though, had anything changed? If that last dance when they had buried themselves in each other, had breathed the others breath – was that the start of something? And anyway if it was the start would it actually go anywhere? Would it progress or was it just a false start, a start that leads to nothing? He rather suspected the later and having wrapped a towel around his waist he picked up various clothing scattered around his room over the last few days. He held the shirt that Harry had worn and smelt the faint trace of perfume one last time.

_Postscript_

Harry forget to take the tape in, once her bath was run she couldn't muster the will power to go and get it.

When she next gave a lift to Dempsey he found it; he told her he had all the previous albums but not this one and she let him take it.


End file.
